Today's communication networks can provide differing service levels to a communication device depending on many different criteria. Typically, improved service levels are obtained for an additional charged paid for by the user of the communication device. In general, service levels can be defined as a Quality of Service (QoS) as is well known for a variety of circumstances and mechanics. For example application, a service priority, a particular user, the time of day, RF conditions, handoff conditions, and the like are all circumstances that can be considered in providing a particular QoS level.
The negotiation of QoS up to now has solely been concerned with entities within a particular communication network. For example, a user of a communication device can pay for improved QoS from a service provider of the network. In addition, the communication network can provide an improved QoS to a communication device when it is economical to do so, such as to improve data rate for a specific user when interference is not a concern.
However, it may be advantageous for an external party to the network to negotiate a modified QoS for a communication device of the network. For example, an advertiser that is not part of the network may be willing to negotiate an improved QoS for a user in order to provide an advertisement to a user. The prior art does not address how such a third party may influence a user's QoS level, for this or any other purpose.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for a third party, that is external to a particular communication network, to influence a QoS level of a user of the communication network.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are typically not depicted or described in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.